Unconditionally
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: ILita has had to go in for a dangerous surgery that could have killed her. When they finally came to, they automatically reached out and her husband immediately takes her hand, smiling through their tears in utter relief and says, "welcome back"


Title: Unconditionally  
Summary: Imagine your OTP after Person A has had to go in for a dangerous surgery that could have killed them. When they finally came to, they automatically reached out and Person B immediately takes their hand, smiling through their tears in utter relief and says, "welcome back"  
Pairing: Kane/Lita  
Character: Edge, 'Taker, Victoria, Trish, OC and Eric Szmanda  
Author: E.A. Avis

"You broke your neck in three places" The doctor revealed as she sat Amy down on the chair, "we need to bring you into immediate surgery Ms Dumas." She continued.

Amy bit on her bottom lip before shaking her head negatively, "No, I need to go to a signing, I will go into surgery after I attend my signing." She replied, "Put me in a neckbrace or what the fuck ever but you cannot force me not to see my fans." She ended.

The doctor looked at the road trainer who sighed, "Just do what she asked, she is very adamant about this things." He revealed.

The doctor nodded as she prepared the neck brace for Amy to wear.

"Why can't you just listen for once?" The road trainer asked angry at one of their company talents.

Amy glared, "No one can force me to do something I don't want to do. I don't want to undergo a neck surgery tonight so I would not undergo a surgery and that's that. You don't want it take it up with Vince." She hissed.

The trainer smirked, "No, I won't take it up with Vince, Lita. I know someone who would force you to do this for your own good." He replied as he stepped out of the room.

Amy rubbed her forehead and smiling, "Doesn't nobody listen to me? He can't even force me to wear a white gown on our wedding day and he'll call him?"

-_FLASHBACK-_

_The man rubbed his nape frustrated as he looked at the woman sitting across from him, "Why won't you wear a white gown on our wedding Amy?" he asked. "I have given you free reigns to do everything you want on that day and all I ask is to see my bride walking down the aisle wearing white." He continued._

_Amy shrugged, "I just feel it red, because I am very passionate about you. I just want to scream to everyone there that I, Amy Christine Dumas, have found my forever and that I love him deeply." She replied._

_The man sighed in defeat, "Fine you can wear that red dress you want, if only I don't love you as much." He stated with a small private smile._

_Amy leaned over and kissed her future husband on the lips, "Thank-you"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Well all I heard was deep growls and breaths like he doesn't know whether to yell at me for even trying to ask him to persuade you or throw the phone so he won't hear me yapping down the line." The head road trainer states as he stepped inside the room.

Amy smiled, "I won't tell you what he really was thinking." She replied as she stepped down from the hospital bed after the doctor placed her neck brace. "Let's go, after my signing I would surely ask him to drive me down the hospital for you." She continued grinning as she walked forward not even looking back and seeing the pissed off face of their trainers.

"So I heard you broke your neck into three places?" The man she had married asked calmly as she stepped inside the backroom of the place they were doing their signing with their first born who was just watching them.

Amy winced, she knew that if her husband was talking as calmly as he was doing now it only meant that he was really pissed-off and he just can't take his anger out on her for he had loved her for forty years and a simple injury won't stop that. "I know your pissed, and I know you want to drive me personally to the hospital so I can have my surgery, but can we please just do that _after_ our signing, please?" she asked begging.

The man huffed, "What else is there for me to do? I have been wrapped around your hardworking hands from the minute you smiled at me." He revealed making their son and her smile.

"So does that mean I can pull off the same stunt as mom did if I was placed on her shoes?" their first born asked.

Amy and her husband glared at their son who slumped down his seat as he heard both his parents growl a "No"

"But…" the younger man began, "…I also have you wrapped around my fingers right dad?" he asked as he stared at his father.

Amy smiled as she watched two of her precious boys go at it, _again_ as she remembered the first time they both had finally held their precious son in their arms.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Come on Amy, push" the midwife coached as she held Amy's two legs apart, "at the next contraction Amy you have to push" she continued._

_Amy, sweaty due to being in labor for the past twelve hours, nodded as she gripped on her husband's hand. "You can do it babe" the man whispered on her ears as he kissed her head._

_Amy pushed as she felt the contraction then took a breather before pushing once again._

"_Okay, I see the head" the midwife cheered, "one more strong push Amy, one more strong push." She coached._

_Amy gritted her teeth as she gave one strong push and immediately felt her child sliding out immediately, she leaned back on her husband's arms and breathed out, "check him out" she begged as she felt her husband's arms pulling away from her._

_The man walked towards the midwife who immediately gave him a pair of sanitized scissors and indicated for him to cut the umbilical cord which he immediately did, then was handed his son after he was measured, weighed and cleaned up._

"_He's perfect" the man whispered disbelievingly as he watched his son blink. "He looks like you Ames." He continued as he walked towards his resting wife as he placed their newborn son against her chest. "You did good Ames, I'm so proud of you."_

_Amy smiled as she took the offered kiss by her husband before looking down at their son and counting his fingers and toes, "why did he have an extra one on each foot?" she asked as she looked at her husband worried. _

"_Does that matter to you?" Her husband asked, "he's healthy that's what matters right?" he continued._

_Amy sighed and nodded, "Yeah you're right that's what matters, welcome to the world our son, Elijah Adam Joseph." She whispered as she kissed her son's forehead. "Mom and Dad love you so much."_

_The baby just blinked their eyes at them before releasing a soft yawn making his parents laugh._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Enough you two" their son's best friend stated as he sat beside him, "and to think that the fans think you're dating your mom, jeesh, so gullible." The dark haired man stated.

Elijah Adam Joseph, or was called by his family and friends Edge, smirked, "Hey before I dated my mom, you're the one who "slept" with her." He replied.

Matt Hardy rolled his eyes, "Please don't start with the "your momma" jokes" he ended.

"Well who started it anyway?" Edge asked as he playfully punched his best friend's shoulder.

"Boys…" her husband scolded making the two grown-up men stop "…so after this I'll call the doctor Austin had when he underwent his own neck surgery then and book you?" he asked as he once again turned towards Amy.

Amy nodded, "Yeah, thanks babe." She whispered as she kissed her husband on the lips.

Both Edge and Matt covered their eyes, not wanting to see their parents make out. "So will I call Madge to come home and look after you?" Edge asked after awhile.

Amy nodded, "Yeah that would be good, having the princess come home." She replied.

"Besides the original Madge won't be able to look after their mother while doing their childhood antics on the road." Her husband revealed.

Edge and Matt smiled chastised and yet not sorry.

They were making their way towards Texas when Amy pulled-up a gossip site on the internet and read one of the page before growling, "Who the fuck does she think she is?" she asked angrily as she continued reading, "Once I am done with my surgery I'll be with Maja for awhile and I'll whip their skinny asses for trying to say bad things about my daughter." She ended

Her husband sighed as he took his phone out and calling their daughter on the phone before putting the headphones on and handing one of the buds to Amy while placing the other on his ear. After a few tries the call was answered;

"hello Maja speaking"

Amy sighed as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, "Hey sweetie, how are you?" she asked.

"hey mom, I'm doing good, I thought dad was the one calling"

"I'm here princess, so your mom and I is on the flight towards Texas for her neck surgery and she was browsing some of the gossip pages in that country your staying on and she blew up a fuse." He revealed

They heard a deep sigh before replying "Mom, don't let them get to you. As long as you, dad, Edge and Eric believe me then that is what really counts right? The truth?"

"I know sweetheart," Amy sighed, "It's just that they are saying those things to you and your cousin and yet _some_ of your cousins didn't even try and clear your name from those accusations." She continued "I only allowed you to be there because I thought they would protect you."

"Mom, trust me, this is them protecting me. If you just showed up or Edge or dad did then this thing would blow to more uneven proportions. It's not even me they are trying to destroy, it's the character I'm portraying to be. If by somehow they found out and learn the truth then they dragged it, that's the only time I'll speak out. Until then I'll protect Ge from those people who are hurting him"

Amy sighed, "Trust you to be your father's daughter." She revealed making them all softly laugh.

"So what was this neck surgery about? You okay mom?"

Amy sighed as she closed her eyes not bothering to answer since she knows that her husband will take it upon himself to inform their daughter about what happened to her. Her thoughts then went back to a time and place where she and her friend Lisa Marie Varon, or Victoria was just starting out in the business and what happened for her to meet the man she loves with no reason.

-_FLASHBACK-_

"_Damn it calm down asshole" Mark stated as he pushed the other man down on the bench. "This is not what you think it is bro, so calm the fuck down you're scaring everyone!" he yelled as he looked around the locker room where some of their brothers and colleagues were just watching them._

"_Damn it Mark, that's my brother they're ganging up on!" he bellowed. "I won't even give a fuck if it was you, or Hunter, or Shawn. But damn it bro, that's Shane out there. Shane who only tagged along after us, Shane who dad promised that he won't be pulling inside this Company. Shane our baby brother Shane!"_

_Amy watched the scene that was folding in front of her eyes, "Who is he?" she asked Lisa who was standing beside her and another diva._

"_Who? The one with the ginger hair or the one who has a mask?" the blonde diva ask._

_Amy turned towards the blonde and replied, "The one who has the mask" she answered._

"_Well that's Glenn, one of Mr. McMahon's sons." She replied, "I'm Trish, his sister-in-law, and you two are?" she asked._

_Amy turned towards the woman and replied, "I'm Amy and she's Lisa, we just transferred from ECW." She answered._

"_Oh goodie, newbies." Trish replied, "let me introduce you to the world of the family corporat-" but before she can end what she was saying the man whom the two divas now known as Glenn stood-up and walked past them leaving Mark on the spot sighing deeply, "Glenn don't you dare walk out of this room!" Trish threatened._

_Glenn looked at his sister-in-law and frowned, "What would you do if that was one of your brother's?" he growled._

"_Hey don't growl at my wife mi hermano!" Eddie growled back as he stepped toe-to-toe with his older brother._

_Glenn glared at his younger brother and replied, "Then tell your wife to not get into my face Eduardo, you may be my brother but we're talking about our youngest here. We're talking about Shane." He growled again._

_Eddie stepped back, "Oh my bad, didn't know that." He replied, "But you know dad did ask me one thing." He continued._

"_What?!" Glenn snarked._

_Eddie grinned, "Big Ben" he whispered before one of their brother held him on the shoulder and forced him down. "He'll be the one sitting on you until our hermanito's match ended." He ended._

_Glenn glared at his brothers, and huffed, "You guys will pay for this." He grumbled._

_Amy giggled at the down trodden face of the man as Trish and Lisa watched her amusedly. "So hot" she whispered._

_Glenn looked-up at the woman and smirked, "Glad you think so" he replied and winked not bothering to check on his brother again who had his hand finally raised by the referee._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Glenn sighed as he sat down on one of the plastic chairs where the family or relatives of the people who were undergoing operations waited. He looked down and prayed to the person who had watched over him and his wife for the past forty years.

"Dad?" Eric, their adopted son, called. "You okay?" he asked as he laid a hand on his father's shoulder.

Glenn shook his head, "It may be hard to admit it but I'm scared." He replied.

"Why?" the TV actor asked "why are you scared? Mom will get out of this as soon as she can and she'll just be the same." He consoled.

"I know" Glenn nodded, "it's just that this is the first time your mother will undergo something major like this, and it scares me that she may not come back." He revealed as tears threatened to fall down.

"Dad, don't think about the negative things, mom is a fighter and she has more things to fight for and less to leave." Eric replied.

"Yeah dad, she has you, me, Madge and Eric to think about, it's not just her and grandma anymore. She has us." Edge replied as he placed an arm around his father's shoulder. "Be strong for mom, she needs you." He ended.

Glenn nodded as he kissed both his sons' head, "Thank you, when did you two even grow up?" he asked smiling slightly.

Eric and Edge simultaneously rolled their eyes;

"A few years back dad" Eric replied

While Edge answered, "Well for me when I started following your footsteps and meeting Lena, Madge was when she followed her dreams into another country and for Eric, well we might blame George for that."

"Hey!" Eric yelled as Glenn snickers.

Glenn entered the room and sat down on the woman lying down on the hospital bed, "Hey, you're going to be fine." He whispers as he kissed his woman's forehead and held her hand. "You are the reason that I finally have the family I have dreamed about. A wife who have supported me through everything, children who adored me and a life aside from the Company." He continues "keep holding on Ames, please." He whispers as he once again kissed his wife's head.

Amy blinked her eyes open and felt someone holding her hand and kissing her head, "Glenn?" she called groggily.

Glenn smiled as he looked at his wife, "hey, welcome back." He whispers kissing her lips, "I love you."

Amy smiled, "I love you too, so what did I miss?" she asked softly smiling.

Glenn shook his head, "Nothing much babe, nothing much." He whispered closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on her chest.

Amy ran a hand on her husband's head and smiled, "Good" she whispers as she leaned her own head on his.

"_So Maja is it true that…" one of the showbiz reporter asked the Dancing Princess when suddenly a familiar face pushed the microphone away from the actress._

_Amy glanced at her daughter and smiled, "No comment until her presscon, and for those who wanted to say some bad things against Maja?" she then glanced at a man who was looking at them from behind dark glasses, "You guys better clean up your act or else Maja's __**real**_ _parents will run your asses out the showbiz door, and we ain't afraid if you are the President's __**sister**__. Just bring it on." She ended._

_Maja Salvador sighed at her mother's comment before looking back at her father, well it seems that her mother the Extreme Diva won't be keeping her mouth shut and her father The Big Red Monster won't be able to do anything about it. Oh her life._

**FIN…or not?**


End file.
